(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a device having a multi-pipe structure configured to pass thermal conductive fluids in reverse flow directions to allow heat absorption or heat dissipation. More specifically, the multi-pipe system is disposed with at least one passage of the first fluid piping and at least one passage of the second fluid piping in parallel or quasi-parallel arrangement, wherein the first fluid piping and the second fluid piping is arranged for transporting the thermal conductive fluids constituted by gaseous or liquid state fluid, gaseous to liquid state fluid or liquid to gaseous state fluid in temperature difference to the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space in mutually reverse directions. This arrangement produces a heat absorbing or dissipating function onto the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space thereby forming a more uniform temperature distribution status on the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For the conventional heat absorbing or dissipating devices that pass thermal conductive fluid as the heat absorbing or dissipating body constituted by gaseous or liquid state fluid, gaseous to liquid state fluid, or liquid to gaseous state fluid, such as engine cooling water radiators, heat absorbing cooling energy discharge devices utilizing thermal conductive fluid, or heat dissipating warming energy discharge devices such as warming devices, heaters, or the warming energy transfer device, etc., as the flow direction of the thermal conductive fluid is fixed, a larger temperature difference is formed at each position on the heat absorbing or dissipating body of the thermal conductive fluid.